Unova Heroes
by pathbranda
Summary: four teens awake in the Unova region, going by new names the four begin a adventure to find why they're there and enjoy an adventure unlike any other, along their journey they will meet friends who also arrived in the Pokemon world and discover legends with them all.


"Aww man, why does my head hurt" Brandon groaned as he stood up "did I fall out of bed or something" he continued rubbing the back of his head.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a piercing scream emanated from beside Brandon instantly jolting him awake and basic instincts immediately set him on the edge, spinning around arms and legs moving into a basic battle stance ready to face…. his sister?

"Smell of morning brother ewwwwwwwwwwww" Jasmine ranted holding her nose in an iron grip not willing to let any brotherly odours penetrate her nose.

A wide grin spread across Brandon's face as he let his guard down recognizing his beyond annoying sister "hahahaha seriously Jas I don't smell that bad" he said lifting his arm to smell his arm pit.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwww" Jasmine whined ducking to the ground expecting the smell to kill her outright.

"All clear nothing to worry about" Brandon assured putting his arm down.

"that'sgrosswhywouldyoudothatliked udeseriously" jas fired out, the last 3 words being her usual catch phrase 'like dude seriously' occasionally said in different order.

'Crack' the sound of a snapping object echoed behind the siblings, suddenly on alert both moved into basic fighting stances.

"Who's there" Brandon shouted towards the sound.

"LIKE A PRIEST" the intruder shouted rushing towards the two, a large smile appeared on Brandon's face as the three words registered on his mind.

"Stephan" Brandon shouted dropping his guard again.

"Like a priest" Stephan said again bowing while holding his arms together in priest like fashion.

"Haha, like a priest my friend!" Brandon said before giving Stephan a solid whack on the head.

"I'm freeeeee," Stephan echoed as he and Brandon burst out laughing.

"Ummm guys, were are we?" Jasmine asked annoyed that Brandon's friend spooked her.

Looking up and gasping for air both friends looked to were Jasmine was pointing, which was at each side of the forest clearing.

"Umm yeah I don't know, why are we in a forest?" Brandon asked looking at Stephan who just shrugged.

"Nice clothes though" Stephan said; pointing at both Jasmine and Brandon both looked to see they were both dressed. Brandon in white runners, black jeans, black shirt with a sword and a silver trench coat and wearing his favourite black satchel.

"Thanks but I don't remember putting these on or buying this coat" Brandon said holding part of it up.

"Neither just had these on as well" Stephan replied holding the red cap he was wearing, dressed in white runners black track pants and a simple black t shirt.

"Awesome," jasmine cheered behind them, obviously cheering for her own clothes. Which consisted of black runners black skirt with two silver dragons circling it and a black shirt with the roman numerals xv in silver across it.

"In a mysterious forest no clue how we got here and wearing clothes that we like, beyond strange," Brandon mused recounting the events and closing his eyes.

"Hmmm so wha-" Stephan stopped as Brandon held up a finger for silence.

"Who ever is there show yourself now" Brandon shouted without opening his eyes.

"What ar-" Stephan stopped again as he heard footsteps coming towards them.

"You're joking," Brandon groaned in disbelief as a large red haired teen entered the clearing "really REALLY of all people to mysteriously turn up your one of them lochlan." face palming and groaning at the same time.

"Hey what's that for" lochlan shouted as he strode in. "I didn't do anything." Holding up his hands in surrender he looked around at each person in the clearing, first at Stephan who was exploring his pockets, next he whistled at Jasmine, which earned him a death glare from Brandon.

"Lets go" Brandon commanded walking forward, no one followed "I don't care which way we're going, do any of you," he stated more than asked. Receiving a no from each person, the group headed through the forest.

"Does anyone know were we are?" Stephan asked as the group emerged from the woods.

"Nope, not a clue," Brandon answered. Looking around the small town people went about their business, which was just talking with each other or looking out to sea from the railing.

The group stared as Brandon searched his satchel pulling out four objects, finished with his search he stared at the things he held.

"What is it?" Stephan asked, only Brandon putting something in his hand and doing the same to the others answered him. The object he held was some army identification chain, inscribed on it was _Rorik Strike._

"I've got _Ace Fire," _Lochlan said holding up his.

"_Cinder Sky _for me," Jasmine called.

"_Rorik Strike_," Stephan said.

"_Knight Sky_." Brandon finished by hanging it up, the others doing the same.

"What is it supposed to be?" Jasmine asked, fiddling with her newest piece of jewellery.

"They're new names!" Brandon said triumphantly.

"I've got the coolest!" Stephan yelled punching the air.

"No, I do!" Jasmine shouted back.

"No, Ace is the coolest!" Lochlan yelled to the two.

Brandon faepalmed. "Guys it doesn't matter, we going to use them or argue" he said simply. Pulling out the white book that he recorded everything in, Brandon began writing.

New name: Knight Sky

_Original name: Brandon Herald_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_New name: Cinder Sky_

_Original name: Jasmine Herald_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_New name: Rorik Strike_

_Original name: Stephan Moral_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_New name: Ace Fire_

_Original name: Lochlan Smith_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

"What the hell are you writing" Ace yelled, not actually wanting an answer he turned and began walking towards a large house with an orange roof.

Rorik peered over the book, "just to make sure we don't forget," Knight said quietly snapping it shut before Rorik could see.

Knight leading the way, the four approached the building. A sign beside the door read _Professor Juniper's lab_. Knockingloudly, a voice inside called for them to enter.

"Juniper…" Knight said quietly to himself, as the group entered the laboratory. What greeted them was a room set with important and expensive equipment, and to the right was a cosy living area.

"Wow, strange place," Ace said as he looked the place over.

"It's a Lab thingy stupid," Cinder snapped back, just as a brown haired woman wearing a plain white shirt and green skirt with a lab coat approached from the living room.

"Hello I am Professor Juniper and who might you be?" she introduced/asked, analysing each of the four closely.

"Umm hi my name's Knight Sky, this is Cinder my sister and my two friends, Rorik Strike and Ace Fire." Juniper saw that each time he spoke a name it looked as though he was tasting it.

"VEEEEE," came a shrill cry from the living room. Quickly following the cry a small brown furry animal bounced into laboratory. "vee eevee vee vee," the thing said excitedly jumping up and down.

Crouching down Juniper began petting the furry thing "oh Eevee you're such an interesting Pokemon." Standing up the professor was greeted the varying stunned expressions of the four teens.

Ace was simply speechless.

Rorik looked amazed but slightly disappointed.

Cinder had stars in her eyes, upon noticing the Eevee was no longer being petted she scooped it up and began petting it in her arms.

Knight, Knight was something. He was definitely stunned but he was blank, no expression just standing there.

Rorik being the least stunned or preoccupied attempted to whack Knight's head, only for the silver coat teen to catch it mid flight without even turning.

Juniper fake coughed to get their attention, "have none of you ever seen an Eevee before?" she asked simply, it wasn't uncommon Eevees were rare.

Knight glanced around nervously, "ummm well, we've never actually seen a Pokemon." Juniper had a near heart attack.

"N-never seen Pokemon." She stumbled back a bit but quickly recovered. "Well then this should be a perfect opportunity for you four." Turning around and hurrying to a machine on the far side, she beckoned the group over when they didn't follow.

The Professor was standing in front of a machine, on top were three spaces, and two were empty while the third was holding a last pokeball. The Professor tapped a few buttons and a panel holding three pokeballs slid out. Picking up one from the panel she held it out to Cinder, "that's Eevee's pokeball," she said happily.

Cinder stood there dumbstruck, "you're just giving it to me?" she asked warily, to which Juniper just nodded. Taking the pokeball the Eevee jumped out her arm and began yipping excitedly.

Juniper laughed quietly, "she's taken a liking to you, what are you going to name her?" Cinder thought for a second.

Jumping up, "Tchanny" she screamed, the Eevee now named Tchanny tried to mimic her jumping tirade.

The three buys returned to their previous stunned states, "woah" Rorik muttered.

Grabbing the remanning three Juniper put them in a case and brought to the boys, "take your pick,' she said as she held the case forward.

Rorik quickly grabbed the one on the left, releasing the Pokemon a green snake stood grinning towards its new trainer.

Ace snatched the right one and released it, a small red dinosaur with a burning stood and faced away from the large teen, arms crossed. "Hey what's that for?" Ace shouted, the Charmander only stuck a finger up in reply, Ace then began yelling some choice words at it.

Knight looked at the final pokeball warily. His friends and sister just got a Pokemon each and didn't even care to think about how strange it was. First they're in some forest with no clue how they got there, and then next they're accepting the ownership of creatures that exist only as a game in their world.

Knight took a step back from the case holding his head as though he had a migraine. "I just, I just need to think for a moment," he mumbled. Walking towards the door the last pokeball opened suddenly, blocking his path was a doll like Pokemon with a small white dress and green hair covering it's eyes, two red fin like things sprouted from it's head.

Knight could've just stepped over or gone around but he didn't, he stood there having a moral battle against the Ralts. After a minute of moral combat, Knight turned around and took the pokeball.

"What are you going to name her?" juniper asked, all three boys went to thinking.

"Storm," Ace called, the Charmander turned to face him and nodded in approval.

"Poison," Rorik said, the Snivy grinned at the name. The snake turned to the Charmander and gave a perfect 'up yours' look, the dinosaur waved its tail threateningly.

Knight thought hard, turning to face his new Ralts "Gardenia," he said quietly, the Ralts smiled in approval.

Juniper beamed with pride, "perfect could you also do a favour for me?" the professor asked, grabbing something.

"Sure," knight said quickly. Juniper pushed a red device into his hand.

"This is a Pokedex, it records and tells you information about each Pokemon you see" the professor explained. "Could I intrust you four to fill it up?" she asked. Every one said yes in their own way. Knight nodded, Rorik saluted comically, Ace grinned and put a thumbs up and Cinder just bounced up and down saying yes, Tchanny bouncing and yipping in unison.

Juniper handed trainer cards and badge cases to each person. Knight began putting the stuff into his satchel, only to be utterly surprised.

"What have you got this time?" Rorik asked amused, he was answered by him and Ace receiving a belt with ball clips and Cinder a purse. He looked at the silver coat teen, which only shrugged in response.

"I believe you're ready for your adventure now" Juniper said proudly. Knight nodded and returned his Pokemon, Ace and Rorik doing the same. 'But first you need to know how to catch wild Pokemon first." The professor grabbed a bag of pokeballs and headed outside.

Knight turned to his friends, "well guys our adventure starts today." All of them equipped their pokeballs to their respective spots and headed outside.


End file.
